A New Beginning
by immortal starscream
Summary: Now that the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls are friends what kinds of adventures are in store for them? This is a series of one shots that continues from the events of my last story 'Living Large'
1. Weird Weather

Weird Weather

Blossom POV

It's been about 3 months since the Rowdyruff Boys became good and we had now become friends, I'll admit even after we came to a truce Buttercup and I were still a bit iffy about the boys but when we saw how well Bubbles got along with Boomer we soon became really good friends with our counterparts. Now that we knew each other more we realised that we weren't really that different after all, Butch and Buttercup had to be the most competitive kids in our entire class they tried to make a challenge out of anything which often resulted in them getting time outs. Bubbles and Boomer had gotten along great since day one, out of the three boys Boomer had to be by far the nicest and friendliest, his brothers were nice as well just not as nice as he was. Finally there was me and Brick, I was very untrusting towards him and kept a close eye on him but after the second week I had warmed up to him and we were now good friends.

After the first week my sisters and I were introduced to the boy's new mum Sarah, she had to be just as if not nicer than Miss Keane, we had also found out how they met and that the boys were responsible for the food heists earlier that month but we let it slide. We also found out the reason why the boys were constantly gaining weight was that there mum was a chef who loved to cook and she used her sons as taste testers, but I've got to say their mum was an awesome cook. Anyway with that aside today was Saturday and my sisters and I were waiting for the boys as well as Mike and Robin to come over to play in our new pool our dad had gotten for us recently due to it now being summer, the pool had a large shade cloth tent over it so we didn't get sunburnt as my sisters and I got in our bikinis we heard the door bell ring, we used our x-ray vision and saw that Robin was at the door wearing a red bathing suit with green apples on it while wearing sunglasses and a large hat. We finished putting on our bikinis and zipped downstairs to meet Robin, when we arrived we saw our dad opening the door "hi Robin" my sisters and I greeted in union before we hugged her.

Bubbles POV

I was happy that we were having this little pool party we then let go of Robin "come on lets go into the pool" I said excitedly "now hold on Bubbles you need to put your floaties on first" our dad said "oh dad do I have to?" I asked, I hated that I had to wear floaties "yes Bubbles you know that you sink like a rock in water" our dad said and I headed up stairs while my sisters and Robin headed to the pool. Once I had inflated my floaties and put them on I heard a car pull into the drive way I looked out the window and saw the Rowdyruff Boys and Mike hop out of a large 4 wheel drive, now only wearing their swim trunks. I blushed at the Rowdyruff Boys fat bodies I had no idea what it was about fat but I really liked it especially on boys, the way it jiggled and how soft it was made me feel funny in a good way.

I zipped downstairs and opened the door before Mike could knock "hi boys, ready for the pool party?!" I asked them and they nodded, there mum them honked the car horn and waved to us, we all waved back and she drove off "come on lets go!" I said as they walked in, I then closed the door and we began heading to the pool. When we got outside I realised how hot it actually was, the sun was burning my skin and the air was so hot my lungs felt like they were on fire "last one in the pool is a sweaty pig" Butch said and he zipped to the pool followed by the rest of us, unfortunately Mike was the last one in. I gave a happy sigh as I felt the nice cool water cover my hot body "hey Bubbles why do you have to wear floaties, cant you swim?" Mike asked "no, every time I'm in water I lose my powers and I sink like a rock, that's why I have to wear floaties whenever I go into a pool" I explained Mike nodded and we continued playing.

Buttercup

After a while of playing and just enjoying the cool water our dad called us in for lunch we got out of the pool and hurried inside so we didn't have to bare the heat, once we were inside our nice cool air-conditioned house we dried off and sat down at the table. On the table was a massive plate loaded with sandwiches that were cut into quarters, I got one of everything and ate them happily, it was no surprise that Boomer Brick and Butch ate the most even though I could tell that they were holding back, heck knowing their appetites they could eat that many sandwiches just by themselves. Once we were finally full we headed back to the pool, once we were in we all gave a happy sigh as the cold water washed over us "man that's better" I said happily "hey guys lets make a whirlpool" Mike said "how?" Boomer asked "we just go around the side as fast as we can" Mike said, to make it more fun my sisters the Rowdyruff Boys and I didn't use our powers.

We began going around the sides of the pool as fast as we could without our powers until we had made a small whirlpool we then kicked up our feet and let the mini whirlpool carry us around while we all laughed and giggled. When the whirlpool stopped we began doing it again only we used our super powers to make the whirlpool much stronger and last longer "hey guys try swimming the other way" I said we then all began trying to swim the other way but because of the whirlpool we just stayed in place well that was until Butch stopped swimming and caused us all to bump into each other and get dragged round the spinning pool.

Robin

Unfortunately the spinning became too much for all of us so we had to stop "that was fun" I said and the other's agreed with me suddenly everything began to get colder and colder until we were all shivering we looked out the opening to the tent and saw that the ground was now covered in a thick layer of snow and the sky was overcast "what just happened?" I asked "I have no idea" Blossom said before Butch used his heat vision on the water to warm it up, snow began coming down heavily and the wind picked up making a blizzard outside.

Just as we were about to get out it became boiling hot again making all of the snow melt before the sky went over cast again and a thunderstorm began "come on everyone let's get inside" Blossom said we all nodded and headed inside. As soon as we were inside a massive bolt of lightning struck the tent and made it melt and burn "I've heard of weird weather but this is ridiculous" Mike said, we all nodded and laughed a bit at that. The girls dad then entered the kitchen "why are you kids-" he stopped when he saw the thunder storm outside "wow that storm came out of nowhere" he said "that's nothing it was snowing a few seconds ago" Butch said before the thunderstorm turned into a sandstorm "okay now that's just weird" Boomer said, we all agreed "why don't you kids get dried off and dressed into some clothes" the Professor said we nodded and we began following the girls.

Buttercup

Because the weather kept changing repeatedly we didn't want Robin to go home just encase so we gave her one of our dresses to wear and we gave the boys one of our dads old shirts each. Soon we were all down stairs watching TV, we were watching a Simpsons marathon, when a news flash came up "Gabby Baloney here in Townsville, it's raining, snowing, and boiling constantly and there's no sign as to why or how this is all happening" the reporter said the camera then moved to show a crowd of people being blown away "gale force winds" the the camera then moved to show people running with there arms over their head as massive balls of hail rained down "hail the size of baseball's" the camera then came back to the reporter "this is Gabby Baloney, reporting from downtown-" she was cut off as the camera blew away before it went to static.

We were about to call our dad when he entered the lounge room "kids I think I've found out what's causing this weird weather" he said he then lead us into his lab he then showed us his computer screen which now had a map of Townsville on it and a blinking red dot "the source of the strange weather is coming from here" he said as he pointed to red dot that was slowly moving around the city. "Do you know what it is?" I asked "no I don't at this point" he replied "then let's go and stop whatever it is from causing even more damage to the town" I said and banged my fists together alright but be careful he said, my sisters and I nodded and we flew off leaving the Rowdyruff Boys, Mike and Robin behind.

Blossom

On the way to the city my sisters and I were buffeted by a powerful sandstorm and pounded by hail stones the size of basket balls, it was times like this that I wish I didn't have such large eyes. When we finally got to Townsville we saw the strange weather had caused quite a bit of damage to the town "okay girls keep your eyes peeled for-huh?" I was surprised to see a ballerina on top of Townsville revolving tower, she then looked at us and thrust her left hand out towards use and 2 seconds later my sisters and I were sent hurtling back due to an extremely powerful gust of wind. When we managed to stop ourselves we saw her heading towards us while standing on top of a mini tornado, now that she was closer we could see her more clearly, she was about over twice as tall as we were, she had pale purple skin, long green hair, and a short dress that looked like it was made of dark grey clouds.

"Alright who are you and why are you destroying Townsville!?" I demanded "my names Glacya and what's wrong with having a little fun?" she said before she snapped her fingers and a three massive bolts of lightning came out from the sky and struck my sisters and I. "ouch" I muttered "that's it you're going down" Buttercup said angrily and she shot straight at Glacya, unfortunately before she could reach her Glacya threw her arm down and Buttercup was sent crashing into the ground by a large pillar of ice. I fired an energy blast at her but she spun around while making an air barrier which caught my energy blast curved it around the barrier and sent it straight back at me, luckily I managed to dodge my attack. Bubbles the let loose a powerful sonic scream but Glacya simply countered by clapping her hands together which made thunder, she then flipped back while dodging Buttercup's sneak attack.

"Darn it" Buttercup said Glacya then raised her hands above her head and a small hole opened up in the clouds which then bathed her in a beam of light, the air around us started to get hot and wavy again as a red aura appeared around her "perfect" she said before she shot straight towards me and punched me right in the face. Her punch felt like someone had hit me in the face with a hot frying pan she then rapidly threw several more punches before taking a deep breath and blew which made a strong gust of extremely hot wind that knocked me back and burned my skin she then took another deep breath and turned around before doing the same to my sisters.

Bubbles

The air she blew at us was hotter than lava and it burned our skin "ahh it burns!" I screamed "here let me cool you down" she said and she blew at us again only the air this time was so cold the we were frozen in blocks of ice and we fell to the ground. When we hit the ground the ice around us shattered, thankfully the ice had gotten rid of our burns as well we looked up at Glacya and saw her spinning like a top before a tornado appeared around her. We watched as the tornado changed from white to brown the tornado then disappeared instantly to reveal a very tall monster that looked like the thing only made of sand not rock this could be a problem I said and the sand monster swung its fist at us but we all dodged at the last second.

We tried everything we could to beat the sand monster but it just kept fixing itself "anyone have any idea's" Blossom asked I used my x-ray vision and saw that Glacya was in the chest of the sand monster, but before I could tell my sisters we were all grabbed by the monster and were now stuck in its hand. "Going down" the monster said in a deep voice and it punched the ground with the hand we were stuck in and were smashed into the ground, the monster did this 5 times until Buttercup fired an energy ball that blew up the hand, freeing us, I then fired an energy ball straight into the monsters chest. There was an explosion and Glacya was sent flying out of the monsters back and the monster crumbled into a pile of sand, my sisters then gave me a high five each.

Glacya

I growled angrily as I floated angrily towards them while wincing a bit due to the attack that had hit me "you call that an attack" I said I then thrust my left hand forward and a tornado came out that sucked them in, it then raised my arm above me and giggled as I heard them screaming "okay lets toss some hail in there" I said and hail stones formed inside the tornado and began pelting the girls as they spun around uncontrollably I then added some sand and lightning into the tornado as well which whipped them and zapped them. I kept this up for about 5 minutes until I got another idea "and down you go" I said as my tornado spat them out, my tornado became more intense as it went up higher into the air before it curved around, now looking like a drill, and slammed into the girls sending them crashing to the ground hard.

I looked down and saw the girls now lying in a small hole they had made I then threw my hand down and a column of highly condensed air came out of the clouds above me and slammed into the girls both pinning them down and forcing them deeper into the ground. I was surprised at how resilient the girls were if they were normal they'd be flatter than a piece of paper by now due to the amount of air pressure I had them under right now "looks like I'll have to up the pressure and double the fun" I said, I then snapped my fingers and the wind column doubled in size and pressure I then began leaping around the air column while gracefully swaying my arms around which made powerful winds rip through the city and any debris was sent into the air column which rained down and pummelled the three trapped girls.

I could see that the girls were starting to go blue in the face, most likely from a lack of oxygen due to the air pressure being too strong "if I can't crush them I'll suffocate them" I said before I was hit extremely hard in the back and sent flying forward. I was then hit hard in the stomach which knocked the breath out of me all I saw was a flash of red before I was hit hard in the side and sent flying into the air column I made which then sent me crashing into the ground hard. I quickly dispelled the air column to prevent for being crushed "who did-" I didn't get to finish as I was hit hard across the face while seeing a flash of blue I was then hit again and again while constantly seeing flashes of blue and green.

Brick

When my brothers and I had seen the weather changes happening in the city we had decided to go and see if the girls needed any help, luckily we came when we did otherwise things could have gotten really ugly. While my brothers took care of the bitch I was checking to see if the girls where okay "hey Blossom are you okay?" I asked her as she and her sisters began gasping for breath. "Yeah were okay" she gasped out with her sisters agreeing, once they had caught their breath they stood up but I saw that they were in a lot of pain "you girls take 5 my brother's and I can handle this" I said and I zipped off to join the beating.

The girl looked pretty messed up by now, she was covered in cuts and bruises "CUT IT OUT!" she screamed and a large gust of wind knocked us back a bit "so you're the ones that sneak attacked me" she said "that's right toots, you mess with our friends and you mess with us" I said to her "alright I've had enough of these stupid little games I'm going to destroy you the Powerpuff Girls and this entire city" she said, she raised her arms above her head and slowly floated up higher and higher with a ball of spinning wind forming above her the ball then began acting like a vacuum as it sucked in debris and air.

Blossom

I could tell that whatever she was doing now was going to be 10 times worse than that air column I got to my feet "everyone lets combine our strongest energy attacks now!" I ordered everyone nodded my sisters then got to their feet and we all got together in a group, we then began charging our attacks. "So long city, weather ball fire!" Glacya shouted and she threw her attack straight towards us "3, 2, 1, FIRE!" I shouted and we all fired our strongest energy attacks which combined into one giant energy beam. The two attacks hit but ours didn't even slow down as it pushed Glacya's attack straight back at her, before she could react she got caught on the two attacks and was carried straight up into the dark clouds while screaming, most likely in pain.

As soon as our attack had finished the dark clouds disappeared and let the boiling hot sun come out again "job well done guys" I said happily "yeah, come on lets go back to your place its boiling here" Butch said we nodded and headed back to our place to continue our pool party. When we arrived home we saw that our dad was now putting the other tent we had over the pool and Robin and Mike were sitting at the kitchen table drinking soda's "wow you three are a mess" Mike said when he saw all of the cuts and scratches we now had "yeah but we'll be better soon" Bubbles said "so what was the problem?" Robin asked "some girl that could control the weather" Buttercup said casually.

Bubbles

Our dad then walked in after setting up the tent "ah you're ba-great scott!" he said and he began looking at all of our injuries "come on girls let's get those injuries fixed up" he said and he picked us up before turning to Robin, Mike, and the Rowdyruff Boys "the pools all ready so you can go back in" he said, they cheered and ran back to the pool while taking off most of their clothes to reveal that they were wearing their swim clothes underneath. I really liked it when our dad carried us, it made me feel happy and safe, I think my sisters felt the same way as well. Once we had swallowed a vile of Chemical X each our wounds completely healed up, we then got dressed back into our bather's and continued our pool party.

Meanwhile

On Monster Island several small monsters were on the beach sunbathing when they heard screaming they looked up as they saw a figure falling from the sky and land head first in the sand next to them. The monster's laughed as they saw a pair of legs sticking out of the sand while flailing about, one of the monsters got up and grabbed one of the legs before pulling it up revealing a badly hurt Glacya "I told ya you couldn't beat them Glacya" the monster said as he dropped her on the ground and continued sunbathing along with the others "shut it Terry" Glacya said as she brushed the sand out of her hair "I would have beaten them if the Rowdyruff Boys hadn't sneak attacked me" she sulked and limped back to her home.


	2. Short Circuit

Short Circuit

Bubbles POV

I was extremely board, all of my friends were busy doing stuff, and I couldn't do anything with my sisters because Blossom was studying and Buttercup was playing a 1 player video game so I couldn't watch TV and because the internet was out there was nothing I could do on the computer and to top it all off it was raining heavily so I couldn't go outside to play.

"I am so board" I said in a dead tone before I got an idea "I know I'll go see what dad's doing" I said happily and I walked over to his lab.

Once I reach the door I knocked gently, I heard my dad say "come in" so I opened the door and I saw him sitting at his desk while working on something "hi sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked

"nothing's wrong I just came to see what your doing" I replied and he smiled at me

"board out of your brain huh?" he said, I giggled and nodded.

"so what are you doing?" I asked

"I'm currently working on a new robot" he replied and he moved to the side to reveal an almost completely built robot that looked like a human version of Dynamo the only incomplete part was that the back of its head was missing

"so you're making a mini version of Dynamo?" I asked

"no, far from it, where as Dynamo is basically a weapon of mass destruction this version is basically going to be an android with no weapons whatsoever and it's going to have artificial intelligence" he explained

"oh what's archofishal intellegjents" I asked

"it artificial intelligence and that means that it'll be able to think and act for itself just like we do" he said

"cool" I said happily as I saw it's eyes move around.

"How long until it's fully working?" I asked

"well the only trouble I'm having now is getting the artificial intelligence program to work on it properly, so far it's just a major flop" he said

"how is it a flop?" I asked the robot then sat up and looked at me "bwah, bwah" it said and it flapped it's arms like a bird

"it can't speak properly even though it's fully capable of speech and it's motor reflexes almost constantly go haywire, maybe I should just dismantle it and start from the beginning" he said.

I looked at the robot curiously before I got an idea "I know maybe if I teach it some things maybe it'll start working" I said

my dad looked like he was thinking "that's not a bad idea sweetie" he said, he then put the back of the robots head back on and handed it to me "be careful with it and have fun" he said I nodded and flew back up stairs.

Once I was out of dad's lab I closed the door and placed the robot on its feet, I looked at it curiously and I took a few steps back "okay now walk towards me" I said the robot just tilted it's head "come, to, me" I said slowly the robot then tilted it's head to the other side "do what I do" I said and I took two steps forward the robot then lifted one leg and put it out in front of it and then moved forward and took a step before it fell to the side but I caught it before it hit the floor. "Very good okay let's try again but this time I'll hold you" I said as I got behind it and held it up it then began taking one small step after another, soon it was able to walk all by itself though it was still a bit shaky "wow great job" I said the robot turned to look at me and mimicked my happy face "haba baba bwalah" it said

"uh your welcome, you know what I think you need a name hmm I'm going to call you Bolt" I said happily

"wha" the newly named Bolt said.

"okay now you try and say your name" I said

"blah" Bolt said

"um not quite, I know say 'buh'" I said and surprisingly Bolt managed to say 'buh' after speaking gibberish a few times I then got Bolt to slowly pronounce it's name "okay now what's your name?" I asked

"Bolt" Bolt replied

"yippy you said your first word" I said happily

"Bolt, Bolt, Bolt" Bolt said in a happily tone

"okay then let's try another word my name is Bubbles, can you say my name" I asked

"Bub les" Bolt said

"wow you said my name right on the first time, you must be a really fast learner" I said proudly and I patted Bolt on the back "let me show and teach you other things" I said to Bolt I then grabbed its fingerless metal hand and guided it around the house.

After about an hour Bolt could now say 20 words I was now showing Bolt the living room where Buttercup was still playing her fighting game "this is my sister Buttercup" I said to Bolt

"butt cup" Bolt said

"no Butt ER cup" I said

"ButtERcup" Bolt said

"well done that makes 21 words you can say" I said as I saw Bolt's eyes were now glued to Buttercup's fighting game I giggled at this and floated over to one of the walls and took a picture off of it and I floated back over to Bolt "see this Bolt, this is called a picture" I said but Bolt didn't even respond "uh Bolt?" I said and I tapped it on the back making it turn around to look at me

"Bubbles" Bolt said

I giggled at that "okay Bolt see this? this is called a picture" and I showed it the picture "can you tell me who's in this picture?" I asked

"Bubbles, Buttercup" it said while pointing at me and Buttercup.

"Perfect" I said happily "and can you tell me who this and this is" I said while pointing to my dad and Blossom, Bolt just shook its head, another thing I had taught it "well this is Blossom my other sister and this is our dad the one who made us all" I said happily while pointing to Blossom and our dad in the picture

"daaaad" Bolt said while touching dad in the picture

"yep that's our dad" I said happily and I put the picture back. Once the picture was back up on the wall I floated back to Bolt "well seeing as how Buttercup is busy with her game let me introduce you to Blossom" I said, I then took Bolt's hand and guided her up stairs, of course first I had to teach her how to climb stairs. When we finally got up stairs I guided Bolt to the study where Blossom was studying, I gently knocked on the door "Blossom are you in there" I asked

"go away I'm busy" was the reply I got

I huffed and then guided Bolt to our room "well forget her then come on lets go to our room and play" I said, we then entered my room.

We spent the next hour playing dress up, tea party, played with puzzles, and playing with dolls, we were now rolling a ball back and forth to each other "I haven't had this much fun in ages" I said happily

"Bolt, fun" Bolt said

"yes I've been having lots and lots of fun with you and you've learned heaps of new words as well" I said and giggled, I then looked out the window and saw that it was still pouring out side "oh I hate rainy day's especially on weekends" I said sadly "I know what we can do now let's try drawing each other" I said, I then grabbed two pieces of paper and my coloured crayons, I gave one piece of paper to Bolt "okay now try and draw me" I said I then began drawing Bolt

"Bubbles" Bolt said, I looked up and my eyes widened Bolt had sketched a picture of me in 15 seconds that looked so real that I thought I was looking in a mirror

"wow Bolt this is excellent, it's better than anything I could ever draw" I said, I had to admit that I was a bit jealous that Bolt was a better drawer than me i managed to draw a picture of Bolt but it wasn't anywhere near as good as what Bolt

"Bubbles picture yes" Bolt said

"thank you Bolt, but mines nowhere near as good as yours" I said I then began thinking about what we could do now.

"I know what we can do let's go watch some TV I think Buttercup's played her game enough" I said I then grabbed Bolt's hand and guided Bolt back downstairs to the lounge room. When we entered the lounge room we saw that Buttercup was still playing her game "okay Buttercup I think that's enough video games for now" I said which snapped her out of her game trance

"what no way I've...who the hell it that!" Buttercup said as she saw Bolt for the first time

"this is Bolt, she's a robot that dad made" I explained

"wow cool" Buttercup said as she looked Bolt over "so is it smart or is it about as bright as you?" she asked

"it's about as bright as-hey are you calling me dumb?" I said angrily

"I didn't say that but now that you mention it yeah you are dumb" she said while crossing her arms over her chest "and I'm sure Bolt would agree, right Bolt?" she continued Bolt just stayed quiet

"you are the biggest jerk!" I said angrily

"and you're the world biggest cry baby"

"take that back" I said before I shoved her

"don't shove me powder puff head" and she shoved me hard, I lost my balance and stumbled back until I fell over and hit my head on the wall "and here come the water work's" Buttercup said before I started crying.

I don't know what happened because the next thing I knew Bolt was savagely attacking Buttercup, Bolt was now on Buttercup's chest while rapidly punching Buttercup in the face, I saw Bolt's eyes were now glowing red and its happy face had turned to one of pure anger. Before I could tell Bolt to stop Buttercup sent Bolt flying off of her with an energy blast which made Bolt crash through the window, I gasped and looked out the broken window and saw Bolt lying on the front lawn with smoke coming off one side of its head. I zipped out the broken window and was at Bolt's side, the rain was still pouring down completely soaking us but I didn't care, I saw the damage on the side of Bolt's head where Buttercup had blasted her, nearly all of the metal covering on the left side of Bolt's head was blown off showing all of the circuitry and sparking wire that were underneath and it's now uncovered eye which was also badly damaged with the lens shattered.

I saw Bolt's good eye change from glowing red back to yellow, Bolt then reached up and touched my face "Bubbles...friend" it said with a smile on it's face before the yellow in its eye faded from yellow to grey. I full on burst into tears as I held Bolt closely to me, after crying for a bit I felt someone put their hand on my back

when I turned i saw it was Buttercup my sadness turned to rage "for crying out loud Bubbles it's just a robot it's not like it was really alive or anything" she said

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed at her and went all out on Buttercup. I puncher her, kicked her, bit her, zapped her, and anything else you could think of as I unleashed my full rage on Buttercup, robot or not Bolt was my friend and Buttercup had just taken her away from me, I was now holding Buttercup by the front of her shirt while repeatedly punching her in the face "you are the worst sister ever!" I said before I felt myself being splashed by something before Buttercup and I fell to the ground.

I then let go of Buttercup and I fell to my hands and knees panting, I then heard my dad speak "Blossom, can you take Buttercup to the hospital please" I then saw Blossom pick up Buttercup gently and then she flew off. The rain had now finally stopped and the sun was now starting to come out as I felt myself being picked up, I looked and saw that my dad was now holding me and giving me a worried look "are you okay now sweetie?" he asked me

I shook my head "Buttercup killed Bolt" I said and I pointed to Bolt before crying. I felt my dad rubbing my back before he stopped to pick up Bolt

"okay tell me what happened" he said and he headed inside while I began telling him everything that happened. We were now sitting at the kitchen table as I finished telling my dad what had happened, he now had a weird look on his face "Bubbles, when Buttercup get's back I'm going to have her apologise for what she did but I also want you to apologise for beating her up to that extent okay?" he said I nodded "that a girl" he said and he began rubbing my back.

"So what about Bolt?" I asked

"well I can fix Bolt but I'd also have to delete its current data so Bolt will have no memory what so ever of being friends with you" he said I cried at that and my dad stroked my back. "Sweetie would you like bury Bolt in your garden?" he asked me, I nodded at that "okay but let me fix her up first" he said and I nodded again as he picked up Bolt "and your powers will be back in about another 3-4 hours" he said and he left the room. He came back about 20 minutes later with Bolt's head now looking as good as new I also saw that he was holding a camera in his spare hand "sweetie would you like me to take a picture of you and Bolt to remember her by?" he asked me, I nodded as he gave me Bolt to hold I opened up its eyes and moved its mouth to make it look like Bolt was smiling. I put my arm around Bolts neck and I put Bolts arm around my neck before putting on my happiest face as my dad took several pictures of us.

Once the pictures had been taken dad then took Bolt and placed it in a large box before we headed outside, we dug a hole in the garden and dad gently placed the box into the hole "I'll miss you Bolt" I said sadly as dad began filling in the hole. When the hole was completely filled up I saw dad pull a piece of metal out of his lab coat and placed it in the ground which had the words:

BOLT

BUBBLES' FRIEND

On it "thank you dad" I said and I hugged his leg

"it's okay sweetie" he said and he gently as I lightly cried after a while we headed back inside, once we were back inside I headed back to my room I just wanted to be left alone for a while. A while after my powers had returned I heard Blossom and Buttercup arrived back home, our dad then called for me to come downstairs, I gave a sigh and headed downstairs. When got down stairs my eyes widened slightly as I saw Buttercup, she now had two black eyes, a bandage around her head, and her right arm and left leg were in cast's "Bubbles I'm sorry about what I did and what I've done to you over the past two years, can you forgive me?" she said

I smiled "only if you forgive me for beating you up" I said

"nah I had it coming big time" she said I giggled and gave her a gentle hug.

"Well now that we've all made up its dinner time" our dad said, we all nodded and then headed into the kitchen for dinner.


	3. Mind Wipe

Mind Wipe

Butch's POV

I was now running down a nearly endless dark hallway that had a thick layer of red mist on the ground, the air around me was so hot that I could barely breathe while constantly hearing my brothers screams and cries for help. I soon reached the end of the hallway and saw a door covered in blood where I heard the screams coming from the loudest I opened the door and to my horror I saw my brothers were now pinned up against the wall by spiked that had been shoved through their arms and legs. Then I saw Him and Mojo appear out of nowhere both with evil looks on their faces "ah Butch just in time to see your brother's die" Him said evilly as he made a red sword appear in his claws, he then raised it up and brought it down on Brick I watched in horror as Brick's fat belly fell off and landed on the floor so now all of his organs were exposed Him then began cutting or tearing out Brick's organs making him scream in agony I tried to stop it bur I was completely frozen in place all I could do was watch in horror as Him gutted Brick "say bye-bye to your brother" Him said before he tore out Brick's lungs and heart, crushing Brick's heart in his claw.

I then saw Mojo was now holding a long knife in one hand and an axe in the other I tried begging him to stop and let Boomer go but nothing came out, I watch as Mojo raised the knife and shoved it into Boomer's left eye Boomer screamed as Mojo twisted the knife in Boomer's eye before he tore it out leaving a bloody empty socket. He took Boomer's large eyeball off of the knife and began slashing Boomer's face while Boomer screamed and cried, once Mojo had stopped slashing Boomer's face he dropped the knife and grabbed the axe. Mojo then began hacking at Boomer as blood sprayed everywhere even on me "no, no, no, stop, stop, STOOOP!" I screamed out as I now found myself sitting in my bed now completely drenched in sweat, at least I hoped it was sweat.

My door then swung open and I saw my mum in her pyjamas standing in the doorway Butch sweetie what's wrong she asked as she entered my room I then flew straight into her arms and began crying. She gently held me and rocked slowly from side to side as I continued crying, when I had calmed down enough I told my mum about the bad dream I had had "well don't worry sweetie it was just a horrible dream and it's all over now" she said calmly which made me feel better. This kind of thing had been happening to me and my brothers for the past few weeks we were constantly having nightmares involving Him or Mojo torturing or killing us and at this point I wasn't feeling so good "come on sweaty change out of those clothes and I'll make you a snack" mum said as she gently put me down, as soon as she was gone I took off all of my clothes and put on some clean ones one.

Once I was fully dressed I headed to the kitchen where I saw mum sitting at the table with a large plate loaded with chocolate choc-chip cookies next to her and two glasses of milk, one chocolate and the other normal "here you go sweetie, enjoy" she said while patting the seat next to her I floated over to the seat and once I was sitting I began eating. After I had eaten all of the cookies and drank a massive glass of warm chocolate milk I was now starting to get really sleepy "okay time to go back to bed" mum said as she picked me up and began carrying me, the next thing I knew I found myself in my bed with my mum calling out 'breakfast' "uh I must have fallen asleep" is said before I heard my brother's zip past my door I then got out of my bed and quickly followed when I got to the table I was greeted by three large stacks of pancakes that made me drool, I then quickly sat in my seat and dived in.

Brick POV

By the time my brothers and I had finished our breakfast our bellies bulged out so much that our pyjama shirts had risen up fully exposing our guts "man you are the greatest cook in the world mum" I said as I rubbed my large hard gut "why thank you Brick, did you and Boomer have a nice sleep?" she asked "I did until Butch started screaming, another night terror bro?" I asked "yes it was absolutely horrible" he said before he leapt over the table and grabbed both me and Boomer in a group hug. "I'm so glad it was just a dream" he said as he held us tightly Boomer and I just hugged him back "I hate to ruin this little moment but you're going to be late for school" our mum said we then let go of each other and went to get ready for school. After we washed our hands and faces, we then went and got dressed and were about to head off, our mum gave us our back packs and then gave us an even bigger bag each that had our lunch's in them we each gave her a kiss and a hug each before we left.

As we flew to school I got a thought "hey guys do you think the Powerpuff Girls dad might have or could make something that could stop us from getting those night terrors?" I asked "probably their dad is super smart" Boomer said "let's go ask him after school" Butch said I nodded as we arrived at school. The day went by as usual we did some math, did arts and crafts, played with toys, had recess and a large snack, then we did some spelling and writing, and now it was lunch time. After my brothers and I had filled our guts we went off to play Boomer went into the sandpit, Butch went to play tether ball and I went to find Blossom, I soon found her leaning against a tree while reading a book 'bookworm' I thought as I walked up to her "hey Bloss" I said and I sat down next to her "hey Brick what's up" she said as she smiled at me "I was wondering if your dad had something that could stop my brother's and I from having night terrors" I said "what are your night terrors about?" she asked "my brothers and I have been having night terrors about Him and Mojo doing horrible things to us" I said and I told Blossom some of the things they did in my night terrors.

When I had finished I noticed that Blossom had gone a bit whiter "wow that's horrific, yeah I'm sure our dad has or could make something to help you and your brothers" she said "thanks Bloss, you're the best" I said and I gave her a hug. "You know Brick seeing as how were friends now and trust each other I think I should tell you that when my sisters and I tricked you into gaining all of this weight we couldn't stop watching you eat and we loved seeing you get fatter and fatter" Blossom said she then paused for a moment before she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly while she rubbed her face on my belly. I was really surprised at what she was doing but I let her continue it, the then stopped and sat straight up with her face now as red as my eyes "I'm, um, uh, come over to our place after school" she said quickly and she zipped off to another part of the playground I chuckled at that and went to go and play on the whizzy.

Boomer POV

When school had finally finished for the day my brothers and I flew back home to leave a note for our mum that we'd be at the Powerpuff Girls house for the rest of the day. Once we had put our bags near the front door we headed to the kitchen for a snack, we found a note on the fridge 'boys, I'm taking you out to an all you can eat McDonalds dinner tonight, if you're going to a friend's place let me know where and I'll pick you up at 6' the note said, Brick grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote as best he could 'mom we're going to the Powerpuff Girls house, see you at 6' he then put it next to the note mom left us and we began searching the fridge for a snack.

After we ate 1/3 each of a large chocolate cake mum had made we headed over to the Powerpuff Girls house, I was excited that hopefully we wouldn't be having anymore night terrors. When we reached the Powerpuff Girls house I gently knocked on the door I heard Bubbles say "coming" and then the door opened to reveal Bubbles "hi guys Blossom said that you were coming over, come in" she said and we walked in. Once we were in Bubbles guided us to her dad's lab she floated down the stairs with my brothers, I was about to follow them but I stopped as flashes of the day the girls captured me flooded into my head, I then began backing away from the stairs while starting to shake.

I then faintly heard "hey where's Boomer?" I saw Butch then appear in the doorway to the lab "hey Boomer aren't you-hey what's wrong bro?" he asked as he walked up to me "I-I-I just can't go down there" I said "why it's not dark or anything down their" he said "I just don't want them to capture me again" I said "hey bro relax there our friends now remember, they wouldn't try to capture you or us ever again" he said even though I knew everything Butch said was right I was still unsure "hey Boomer if they even try anything sneaky Brick and I will stop them okay?" he said, I nodded "okay then let's go" he finished and we slowly headed to the lab while I held Butch's hand.

Blossom

We had all heard the little conversation between Boomer and Butch and my sisters and I now felt really bad, but hopefully our dad could get rid of that memory for them. "Okay boys this is my latest invention the Bad Memory Eliminator it detects any bad memories you have and gets rid of them" the invention in question looked like 3 dentist chairs with domes connected to metal arms that were attached to the top of the chair a black cable was attached to the dome that wrapped around the metal arm and dropped down the back the cable connected to each dome was connected to a large metal box with a few blinking lights on it which in turn had another cable which connected the metal box to our dads main computer.

Each boy got in a chair each and the Professor pulled each dome down on the boys head "um Professor is this going to hurt?" Brick asked "nope it won't hurt a bit" he said happily, I watched our dad walk over to his computer and started activating the machine "um dad are you sure this invention won't get rid of more than their bad memories?" I asked "don't worry sweetie it's not mindless drooling idiots who forget how to eat or do anything" he reassured me as he activated the machine. The metal box began to make a whirring sound and lights began to show from the domes, it seemed like it was working until all of the lights on the metal box began flashing red while smoke started to come out of it there was then a mini 'boom' and the whirring died down until it stopped.

I quickly took the dome off of Brick's head and shook him a bit "Brick, Brick are you okay!?" I asked Brick opened his eyes "gah da" as he flapped his arms, the same thing happened to his brother "um I think you deleted their brains" I said the Professor looked at his computer there were 3 silhouettes of the boys heads with a clear spot where their brain would be and their names above their silhouettes and the words no memory under each head. Our dad looked at us sheepishly "um there was a slight glitch in the programming, but relax I backed up all of their memories all I have to do is reload all of their memories back and-" he was cut off as the words 'too much memory' "why does it say too much memory?" Bubbles asked "oh dear, it seems when the glitch happened all of their memories were combined into one and tripled to make three one for each boy" he said "so what's the problem if they have their memories plus their brothers" Buttercup asked "if I did put all of their combined memories into their heads it would be like giving them a double lobotomy" "well you fix the machine and sort their memories out and we'll...hey where did they go!" I said before we heard a crash up stairs "let's go girls!" I said and we shot upstairs.

When we had exited our dads lab we saw a large hole in the roof, one of the windows was broken, and the front door was now on the front yard "crud" I said we flew out the front door and saw the boys flying really awkwardly in the sky above us "catch them!" I shouted and we flew up to the boys as fast as we could. We tried catching them but they kept dodging us at the last second, the boys kept flying around randomly slowly heading towards the city and caused damage as they flew too low and crashed through houses and small shops. Soon we had reached the city and the boys sped up before going straight down crashing into the sewer and flying off in different directions split up and "follow them!" I said and we flew into the sewer as well and headed off in the direction our counterpart had gone. I soon found a hole that Brick must have made I flew up through it and saw Brick in a construction yard flying in and out through the girder structure, after flying around it I finally managed into to grab him and I held him tightly as he flailed around in my grip. "Come on Brick we need to get you back to our place so we can give you your memories back" I said he then grabbed my long hair "pretty" he said and he began yanking my hair hard "ow!...ow!...ow!...will you cut that out" I said but Brick kept yanking "the ow!...sooner we ow!...get you and ow!...your brothers mem-ow!...ories back the ow!...better, stop it!"I said and I slapped his hand away but he continued doing it, I gave a sigh and I flew off to find my sisters, hopefully they were having an easier time getting their counterpart than I did.

Bubbles POV

I soon found a hole that Boomer must have made I flew up through it and saw Boomer now on the side walk while constantly bumping into a building, I think he was trying to walk through it, I put my hand on his shoulder making him stop and look at me "come on Boomie we need to get you back to our place" I said, I then saw him look at something on the ground I turned and saw an empty chip packet lying on the ground, the wind then blew it away and Boomer immediately began chasing after it "Boomer stop!" I yelled as the wind blew it onto the street and Boomer followed it straight into the path of a truck which hit him full force. Boomer was sent tumbling to the side while the front of the truck was compacted; Boomer then got to his feet and stumbled to the side before getting hit by a car.

"If we didn't have super powers he'd probably be dead" I then zoomed in and grabbed the dazed Boomer before flying up "I hope my sister's are getting their counterparts easier" I said, as I flew above the city I spotted Blossom "hi Blossom" I called out and I flew up to her "hi Bubbles, wow what happened to him?" she asked me "he was hit by a truck and a car" I said "ouch thank god he's super human" Blossom said and I nodded "well let's go find Buttercup" I said "puffy" Boomer said and he began patting my pigtails fast and hard while giggling "and lets make it quick...will you cut that out" I said to Boomer but he didn't stop so I just gave a sigh and we flew off in search of Buttercup and Butch

Buttercup POV

I soon found a hole that Butch must have made I flew up through it and saw that I was next to the dump I then flew up and searched the dump from above hoping that he wasn't playing in any of the garbage. I soon found Butch playing in an old car while making car noises "phew for a second there I thought you were going to get into trouble" I said relived he hadn't hurt himself then a large claw came down and grabbed the car and dumped it into the car compacter. I screamed at this and dived into the compactor and into the roof of the car as it started to crush the car I put both of my arms out to the side stoping the machine from crushing the car any further. "Come on Butch get out of here you numbskull" I said, Butch just responded by saying "da" and he hugged me "damn it Butch!" I screamed and uncontrollably gave his big soft body a squeeze before the machine continued compacting us.

When it was over and the car had been crushed into a cube I now found myself as close to Butch as I could possibly get, not that I didn't like it "as much as I like being this close to you Butch I think we need some space" I said, I then unleashed an energy ball that blew the cube to pieces and freed Butch and I. When I sat up I saw that Butch was now on his back acting like a turtle stuck on its back "come on turtle boy lets go fill that empty drum you call a head back up with your memories" I said I then grabbed Butch's arm and flew off to find my sisters.

The Professor POV

I had managed to repair the Bad Memory Eliminator and I had managed to separate all of the boys memories, I was now in the process of getting rid of the boys bad memories starting with the night terrors "great Scott! This is worse than a gory horror movie!" I exclaimed as I deleted them all. After I had deleted all of the night terrors I moved on to the bad memories "hmm maybe if I delete every memory they have of Him and Mojo they'll stop having night terrors about them" I said to myself, it turned out that if I did do that I'd be eliminating nearly all memories of their past up to the point where they met their mum "I think it would be for the best" I said and I got to work.

Blossom POV

After we had joined up with Buttercup we headed home while taking the squirming boys with us "I hope dad has fixed the memory machine" I said with my sisters agreeing, it was now 5pm when we arrived home so the boys mum would be coming in about an hour from now. We headed down to our dad's lab and saw that he was looking at video clips "what are you doing dad?" I asked "I'm just sorting through the boys memories and getting rid of the bad ones...hey girls do you think I should change their past so to them they were made by their mum and not Mojo and make it so that you met them in school and were never enemies?" our dad asked "I think that's a great idea dad" Bubbles said "can you really change their memories like that?" I asked "of course" he said happily "now this will take about 2-3 hours" he said "2-3 hours! But their mum is coming to pick them up in less than an hour!" I said "and if she finds out that we've turned her son's into drooling idiots then she's going to go ballistic" Buttercup said we then all shivered at the thought of what she would do to us, she may be sweet but when you get her angry she's like a monster. "Okay I'll try and go as fast as I can but encase I can't do it in time I need you to teach the boys at least how to eat properly and act properly so that their mum won't notice" our dad said, we nodded and grabbed the boys before heading to the kitchen.

Buttercup POV

Bubbles had quickly made four hamburgers and Blossom had set up the table, I however had to teach the boys how to eat a hamburger "okay boys see that thing on the round plate, that's called a hamburger and you eat it like this" I said and I picked up my hamburger and took a bite out of it "now you try" I said and the boys did the following: Butch tossed the hamburger to the side and began chewing on the plate, Brick fell face first onto his hamburger, and Boomer picked up his hamburger like I did but instead of taking a bite he smashed it into his face without opening his mouth.

I gave an annoyed sigh at this "this is never going to work" I said "don't worry Buttercup we've still got another 45 minutes" Bubbles said as she cleaned Boomer and Brick's faces while Blossom made another 3 hamburgers. I decided to try and teach the boys how to drink from a straw but all they did was put their mouths on the straws and blew bubbles with them, I then tried to teach them how to eat a hamburger again but like the first time they failed miserably. By the time 6 had rolled around I had eaten a total of 6 burgers and 5 glasses of water "oh man one more bite and I think I'll puke" "well seeing as how they haven't learned anything let see if dad-" Blossom stopped as we heard all a car pull into the drive way "oh no-QUICK GET THEM TO THE LAB!" Blossom shouted, we grabbed our counterpart and shot straight to the lab "quick dad, give them their memories back!" I exclaimed as we tossed our counterparts into the chairs and put the domes down on their heads "good I just finished anyway, uploading now" our dad said and he pressed a button that made a loading bar appear on his computer screen and as soon as it was done the door bell rang.

Bubbles POV

We watched the boys lift the domes off of their heads "come on guys your mums here" I said "alright!" they cheered and zipped up stairs while my sisters, our dad, and I gave a sigh of relief before we headed up stairs as well. I heard my dad tell the boys mum what we had done to them, leaving out the part where they were mindless idiots, and she seemed really happy with it and she thanked him "well boys it's time to go have McDonalds" Sarah said before she paused "oh Boomer you've got a bruise on your forehead" she said "really where?" Brick said...with Boomer's voice as he felt his forehead the boys then paused and looked at Boomer with wide eyes with his brothers doing the same "what's happened to us!" they said in union with Brick's voice coming out of Butch's body and Butch's coming from Boomer's "oops" our dad said before Sarah turned and glared at him "you messed up with the memory eliminator didn't you?" she said angrily "*sigh* and we almost pulled it off" Blossom said as Sarah pulled up her sleeves as her glare got worse.


	4. Powerpunked pt1

Powerpunked pt1

Berserk POV

It had been close to 8 months since my sisters and I had been confined to these retched cells and due to our crimes we were probably going to spend the rest of our lives here and it was all because of those stupid Powerpuff Girls and that dumb monkey Jomo Momo I swear I'd kill them the next time I saw them. My sisters and I were in special cells made of titanium and we were wearing special titainium antidote X collars around our neck's that prevented us from using our super powers, we were once known as the most feared super villains in Viletown, now we were the laughing stock of the town and to top it all off Jomo Momo and Her had created three super heroes to help protect the city, their team name was the Rowdyright Boys and they were essentially our counterparts, I bet that if my sisters and I got a chance we'd crush them in a fight.

"it's hard to believe that us the once mighty Powerpunk Girl's who had no equal, are now locked away forever" my sister Brute said

"we still have no equal, we were just tricked" Brat said angrily

"so leader girl have you thought of any escape plans" Brute asked me

"no, as long as we've got these collars on our neck's we have no chance of escaping" I said in an annoyed tone. If only we had the key then we could unlock these stupid collars and escape this hellhole my thoughts were interrupted as we heard the door to our row of cells open up

"lunch time brat's" the old hag of a lunch lady said as she wheeled a cart in she then took a plate off of the cart and slid it into my cell on the plate were three different coloured blobs of something that I hoped was food along with a spoon she did the same to my sisters "enjoy" she sneered and she left.

Brute POV

I swear the food here was so bad that I honestly wouldn't feed it to my worst enemy, as I choked down my lunch I paused as I saw what the lunch lady must have dropped just outside my cell, it was a hair pin, I reached out of my cell and grabbed it. I kept as quiet as possible as I shoved it into the key hole of the collar around my neck and began twisting and turning the hair pin while hoping that it wasn't just in cartoons that this happens, I then heard a click and the collar came off, as soon as it did I felt all of my powers come back.

I then bent the bars to my cell wide open while getting shocked looks from my sisters I then quickly bent the bars to Brat's cell open and I tore her collar in half freeing her as well then I did the same for Berserk. Once we were all free we looked at the security camera's and pulled faces before we melted a hole through the titanium roof and flew through it "quick lets go hide in the hills for a bit to plan" Berserk said Brat and I nodded and we flew off towards Viletown hills.

After we had kicked a bear out of a cave we found we began discussing our plan "okay so we go and find the mirror that can take us to the Powerpuff Girl's world and then send them into our world so they'll get imprisoned and we can continue having fun in their world" Berserk said Brat and I nodded in agreement and we gave each other evil grins before giving a group high five.

We waited until it was dark before we began our plan, we headed back to our old house which looked ransacked we flew through our diamond windows and found our room was trashed, we were all angry at that but we let it slide, we got changed into our usual clothes and then looked at the mirror portal. Unfortunately we found that our mirror was shattered "damn it *sigh* looks like we have to solve a puzzle" I said, we spent the next hour putting the mirror back together finally after Brat put the last piece in all of the cracks disappeared so the mirror now looked as good as new before our reflections turned into a swirling colourful vortex

"finally" Brat said we then grabbed some spare clothes and we jumped into the vortex.

Brat POV

My sisters and I exited the vortex and found ourselves in a dump "what the? why are we in a dump and not the Powerpuff Girls place?" I asked

"they must have tossed there shards of their mirror in the bin" Berserk said

"whatever let's just find those girls and teach them a lesson" I said we then nodded in union Brute then picked up the mirror and we headed to the Powerpuff Girls place. When we arrived we saw the girls now asleep in their bed "oh this is too easy" I whispered to my sisters, we then quietly floated into their room, Brute gently laid the mirror portal on the ground and we began our plan. We gently took the bed sheet off of the girls and then using our super speed we dressed them up in the spare clothes we had brought with us and we fixed up their hair so they looked almost exactly like us before we tossed their still sleeping formes into the portal, we finished it by tossing the mirror portal out the window and destroying it with an energy blast each, we cheered and gave another group high five before we flew out the window and headed towards the city, mainly to find somewhere good to sleep.

Bubbles POV

I was having the most peaceful dream about kittens and candy when I was rudely woken up as I crashed onto a wall, I looked around and saw that we were in a scary and familiar room I then saw two familiar figures in the moon lit room. I instantly got into a fighting position "alright Powerpunk Girls tell me why you brought me here before things get ugly" I demanded I saw Brute and Berserk get into fighting positions as well

"what have you done with my sisters?" they demanded as well

"how should I know where Brat is you captured me" I said angrily

"don't play dumb Brat I know it's you" Brute said

"I'm not Brat I'm Bubbles" I said before I noticed something, their eyes were a different colour then what they were the last time there eye colour was now the same colour as my sisters. I gave them both curious looks "wait are you two Buttercup and Blossom?" I asked

"yeah who do you think I am" Brute asked

I then walked over to the mirror on the floor and looked down into it "ew someone dressed me up as Brat" I said, I watched as the two girls looked in the mirror and had the same reaction as I did

"okay so I'm guessing the Powerpunk Girls did this to us" Blossom said as I turned on the light

"I am going to kill Brute for giving me a Mohawk!" Buttercup said angrily while Blossom fixed up her hair to make it look more like her hair style.

Once Blossom had fixed her hair she turned to look at us "okay so we go to Jomo's place and get him and his scientists to make another portal for us" Blossom said

"the only place you three are going is back to prison" a voice said we turned to look at where the voice came from and saw three figures standing in the window. The three figures looked like the Rowdyruff Boys only about 150 pounds lighter, their eyes were also the same colour only a slightly lighter shade. The one that looked like Boomer also had blonde hair only he had bangs around his head, he wore a plain blue tank top that matched his eyes, he wore a thick gold bracelet with a blue jewel on it on his right wrist and a thin silver one on his other wrist. The one that looked like Brick also wore a cap and had long hair at the back only he wore the cap forwards and his hair was neat like Blossom's and he also wore a faded red jacket and the one that looked like Butch wore a plan black sweat shirt only with green rimming on the sleeves and the bottom his hair was flat with one spike on the left side of his head like Buttercup's and he had 3 sideways spikes on his fringe and all three boys wore black sweat pants and plain black sneakers.

Blossom POV

"Who are you?" I asked as I looked at the three mysterious figures

"we're the Rowdyright Boys" they said in union

"Bradley" (parallel Boomer)

"Berk" (parallel Brick)

"Bruce" (parallel Butch)

"we're the protectors of this city and we won't let criminals like you run around freely and destroy everything" Berk said while pointing at us

"so this is your only chance give up now and come quietly or this is going to get ugly" Bruce said and bumped his hands together.

Deciding not to turn this into a fight I decided to calmly defuse the situation "okay boys here's what's going on first we're not the Powerpunk Girls were the PowerPUFF Girls and we come from a parallel world or a mirror world if you will, my understanding on the situation is that the Powerpunk Girls managed to get back to our world through this mirror portal that's now closed when they did make it back to our world they must have dressed us up to look like them so that we'd take their blame here" I explained to them.

The Rowdyright Boys scowled at us "you expect us to believe that come on we're taking you three back to prison" Berk said

"okay then but first take us to a super intelligent talking monkey named Jomo Momo" I said

"why do you want to see our dad?" Berk asked I wasn't that surprised that Jomo would be there dad because Mojo had made the Rowdyruff Boys

"because I just want to tell him what I told you please" I said, I saw Berk look at his brother's and then back to me

"fine, but were still holding on to you just encase" Berk said he then grabbed me and held me firmly while his brothers grabbed my sisters firmly as well and we flew off.

We soon arrived at Jomo's lab "hey dad these girls say they're the Powerpuff Girls and not the Powerpunk Girls" Bruce called out, we all heard rapid footsteps and Jomo entered the room

"hi Jomo" I said and I explained what happened. When I had finished Jomo gave us a smile

"you can let them go boys they're telling the truth" he said

"how can you tell?" Bradley asked

"well if these were the Powerpunk Girls they would be acting rude and would have put up a fight rather than let you take them" Jomo said and the boys let us go

"sorry about the hostility" Berk said kindly to me

"that's fine, we would have probably have done the same thing, my name's Blossom by the way" I said happily and I stuck my hand out to him

"a pretty name for a pretty girl" he said

"well someone's a charmer" I said as my sister's introduced themselves to his brothers.

"So Jomo do you think you and your scientists can open up another portal for us back to our world?" I asked I then saw Jomo's happy face turn to one of disappointment

"I'm terribly sorry girls but we've tried opening portals back to your world numerous times but they're just too unstable, according to our data you had an almost 0% chance of making it to your universe that first time we sent you back" Jomo said

"yeah but we made it there didn't we" Buttercup said

"true, but I'd prefer not to risk your lives again" Jomo said, my sisters and I dropped our heads in sadness "however" he continued which made my sisters and I look up "we have been tinkering with a device that can open portholes to other universes but the problem is if we did get it up and running there would be no way we could tell which universe you come from" he finished

"it looks like that's our only option, how long until it's ready?" I asked

"it would take us at least a day, maybe 2" he said

"okay whatever it takes" I said Jomo then walked over to his phone and he called up the most brilliant minds in Viletown.

Brute POV

I woke up with a yawn after sleeping in what had to be the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in, last night after we had sent the Powerpuff Girls into our world we had broke into a hotel to stay in for the night. I saw my sisters starting to wake up as well "man that was the best sleep I've had in ages" Brat said as she sat up and stretched with Berserk agreeing and doing the same.

Our stomachs then growled in union "come on girls lets go get some breakfast" Berserk said and we flew through the wall and began searching for a place to eat, we soon found a diner and crashed through the roof making people run and scream out of the place

"hey girls free breakfast" I said and we began gorging on all of the food people left. Once we were done we left the diner and i blew it up with a small energy blast "man that was a good breakfast" I said as I licked the maple syrup and powdered sugar off of my lips

"yeah but I feel really bloated now" Brat said

"yeah same here" I agreed

"then why don't we work off our breakfast by making a lot of destruction" Berserk suggested we then all smirked and gave a group high five before we began tearing up the town.

The Professor POV

I was now panicking I had found out that my daughters were missing this morning I had checked every room and I had called all of their friends but no one had seen or heard from them. I was snapped out of my panicking state by the hotline ringing, I quickly picked it up "yes mayor?" I asked

"Professor could you please come down here and tell your daughters to stop destroying the town?" he said with the sound of destruction going on in the background

"I'm on my way mayor" I said and I hung up before I got my keys and bolted to the car I prayed that there was a good explanation for why they were doing this. When I arrived in the city all I saw was destruction, I began following the explosions and crashes until I could finally see them, I parked my car and got out "girls what are you doing, stop this right now" I shouted at them. I watched and saw them stop what they were doing and they flew down towards me, but once they got close enough I realised that these weren't my daughters but those mean girls who came from that parallel universe.

They were now floating in front of me with their arms crossed and smirks on their faces "well, well if it isn't the Powerpuff Girls dad, what you thought we were your sweet little daughters right?" the one that looked like Blossom said

"yes, what have you done with my daughters!?" I demanded

"we tossed them into our universe so they'll take the blame for our crimes" the one that looked like Bubbles said

"so if I were you I'd give up any hope of seeing them again" the one that looked like Buttercup said they then gave me a hard punch each and flew off laughing, I was now on the ground groaning in pain from the girl's punches

"Professor are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say I looked up and saw Miss Bellum standing in front of me, I just realised that I had parked outside city hall

"yeah I'm fine" I said as I got to my feet

"I take it that those weren't the girls?" She asked

"yes those girls came from a parallel universe which is where my daughters are now stuck" I said

"do you have any ideas on how to get the girls back?" she asked

"well I have been tinkering with a device that can open portholes to other universes but the problem is if I did get it up and running there would be no way I could tell which universe they're trapped in" I said

"it's better than nothing" she said and I agreed

"okay I'll go back home and work on it while you call the Rowdyruff Boys and get them to come down here and stop those girls" I finished, she nodded and ran back inside while I headed back home.

Brick POV

My brother's and I were curious as to why the Powerpuff Girls hadn't shown up for school today, as Miss Keane was writing math stuff on the board the hot line rang, because the girls weren't there Miss Keane answered it. "Hello?" she said cheerfully after a few okays she hung up "Brick, Butch, and Boomer Miss Bellum needs you to stop three villains from tearing the town apart" she said, my brother's and I quickly stood up

"we're on our way" I said and we flew out the door and towards the city. When we arrived we were in awe at how badly damaged the city was we followed the explosions until we saw three girls that kinda looked like the Powerpuff Girls only they looked evil "come on boys let's teach these girls not to mess with our city" I said my brothers nodded and we shot straight towards them.

"God I forgot how fun destroying things is" I heard the one that looked like Blossom say with her sisters agreeing before my brothers and I kicked them in the heads in union sending them flying across the city and crashing into a building as my brothers and I followed them.

We stood at the hole that the three girls had made and saw them lying on a heap of broken office stuff each "wakey, wakey princesses" Butch taunted making the girls quickly sit up

"what the hell happened" the one that looked like Buttercup said

"we happened" I said making them look at me before they burst out laughing

"you three blobs hit us, yeah right" the one that looked like Bubbles said I looked at my brothers and nodded before we shot forward and hit our 'counterpart' again sending them flying through the other side of the building as we followed them.

Butch POV

When we caught up to them again they looked pissed "you three tubs of lard are going to pay for that" the one that looked like Blossom said

"who are you three anyway, are you the Rowdyright Boys" the one that looked like Bubbles said

"no we're the Rowdyruff Boys" and we introduced ourselves

"well we're the Powerpunk Girls" they said and they introduced themselves.

"Well now that we know each other I highly suggest that you three stop this destruction and come with us or this'll get ugly for you" I said the girls looked at each other before they shot straight at us and punched us in the face "oh it's on now" I said and we all began to fight.

I was surprised to find out that these girls were exactly equal to us in strength and speed, Brute and I were delivering one blow after another to each other with equal strength and most energy attacks we ether dodged or countered. However even though we were equal in strength we still had one difference between each other, there attacks weren't doing as much damage to us as they normally would thanks to our fat which we were really thanking for right now. I then grabbed Brute's arm as she tried to hit me I spun her around before slamming her into the side of a building I then punched her in the chest and gave her a hammer hit on top of the head, sending her flying down to the ground and crash into the sidewalk I watched her stand up and rub her head before she shot straight up towards me still ready to fight.

Boomer POV

I could tell from the beginning that this was going to be a fight to the finish, I threw a punch at Brat but she caught my arm and then kicked me under the chin, she then spun around and kicked me in the side of the head I quickly recovered and threw an energy ball at her. She crossed her arms in front of her to protect herself and it made a mini explosion as it hit her, I then shot towards her and the second she looked up I shoved an energy ball right in her face which exploded and sent her spinning to the ground. She crashed into the ground and made a deep hole, I grinned at this and I zipped down to the hole I peered into the hole and using my supervision I could see Brat starting to stand up "let's see how you like this" I said as my hands began to glow blue. I saw Brat now rocketing up the hole and when she was close enough I fired a large beam of energy that hit her dead on, I kept firing my energy attack causing cracks to appear on the road around me and the ground to shake.

When I had stopped I stepped back from the hole and sat down, I looked around and saw a few smoking holes where my energy attack had come out "well that ought to slow her down for a bit" I said happily before I headed over to an abandoned hotdog cart and began helping myself to lunch. After my 7th hotdog I heard Brat screech "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I turned and saw that she was a mess her clothes had rips and tears in them, her hair was messed up, and she was covered in scratches and tiny cuts, but I could tell that this fight wasn't over by a long shot, we then flew at each other and began throwing punches and kicks at each other.


	5. Powerpunked pt2

Powerpunked pt2

Brick POV

Berserk and I were now countering each other's attacks perfectly, I had a feeling that this fight was going to be going on for a while, we were now standing on the ground with our hands 'locked' while trying to push the other back "give up now fat boy, you can't win" Berserk said

"more like you give up brat" I said before a beam of blue energy burst out of the ground right in front of me, completely engulfing her. When the energy beam stopped, I guessed that that was Boomer's attack, I saw that she was now a mess her clothes had rips and tears in them, her hair was messed up, and she was covered in tiny scratches, I grinned at her before I kicked her in the stomach, sending her skidding back on her feet. I then flew forward while rapidly punching her in the stomach, chest, and face before ending it with a super hard energy punch to the face knocking her down to the ground. I was now slightly winded from that little attack I had just did, I watched as Berserk flipped forward onto her feet and she shot straight at me and before I could react she began doing the same thing to me that I did to her.

I swung my arm out and punched her in the face finally separating us "I'm actually finding it hard to believe that you're almost equal to me in strength" she said before she shot up into the air while I did the same. We were now both floating above the city "I'm going to put an end to this right now!" she said as she put both of her hand out in front of her

"my thoughts exactly" I said and I stuck my arms out in front of me as well. In union we both fired an energy beam at each other, mine was red and hers was dark pink, the two attacks collided in the middle and stayed even, at first I thought Berserk was going to win this little clash until she was hit hard in the back by a green energy ball I took this opportunity too to put more power into my attack which completely dominated her attack and hit her dead on making a large explosion.

I watched her smoking form free fall to the ground head first, I then flew down until I was right in front of her "oh and by the way I'm just getting warmed up" I said I then wrapped my arms around her and flew down as fast I could and when I was close to the ground I let go of her and curved up letting her crash into the ground. I laughed as she I floated out of the hole she made with a look of rage on her face "come and get it toots" I taunted making her rocket towards me, this fight was going to take a while.

The Professor POV

I had been working non-stop for hours on the machine that could open portholes to other universes and I was now super close to finishing it, after tightening the last bolt I turned on the power and flipped the switch causing all of the lights to flash "perfect" the machine looked like a large metal circle with a panel and small screen above it on one side and a platform on the bottom I then opened a tray on the side of the panel and grabbed a brush I had gotten from the girls room. I grabbed a pair of tweezers and took a blonde hair off of the brush and placed it on the tray before closing it up. I had installed a DNA finder into the machine as a last minute thing so it would search every universe until it found the person the exact person the DNA belonged too, in this case it was Bubbles, I then pressed some buttons on the panel and the machine began rapidly searching through the universes until finally it found the right universe. As the portal was about to open up a message appeared on the screen "second portal detected do you wish to connect" it said I typed in "yes" and the machine whizzed and hummed then the image of another lab appeared with several people looking into it.

Blossom POV

While Jomo and the other scientists had been working almost nonstop on the portal generator my sisters and I had fixed ourselves up so we looked more like our normal selves rather than the Powerpunk Girls we had straightened up our hair and we had borrowed some of the Rowdyright Boys clothes, we had also spent most of the day playing and hanging out with the Rowdyright Boys, it turned out that they were just as fun as the Rowdyruff Boys only they were more polite. We were now in the playground in Viletown Park which surrounded Jomo's observatory, as Berk and I were talking to each other while on the swings we heard Jomo call out "it's done!" we then all stopped what we were doing and we zipped up to Jomo's observatory. As we arrived Jomo turned on the portal generator "all we have to do now is find out which universe you came from and we can send you back instantly" Jomo said before the machine began humming "what's going on, I haven't set any co-ordinance into it yet!?" he said we all looked at the machine when an image of our dad appeared in his lab appeared.

We were all surprised at this, Bubbles was the first to react "dad!" she shouted and she flew through the portal and into our dads arms

"oh thank goodness it worked" he said as he hugged Bubbles, Buttercup and I immediately followed and joined in on the hug.

As much as I loved the hug I knew that there was more important matters at the moment "dad do you know where the Powerpunk girls are" I asked

"yes they're currently in the city fighting the Rowdyruff Boys" our dad said

"girls let's go" I then turned to the Rowdyright Boy "you guys come with us as well we might need all the help we can get" I said as the boys stepped through the portal into our world "lets go" I said and we all zipped out of the house and headed towards Townsville as fast as we could. When we arrived my sisters and I were in shock at how badly damaged the city "darn it look at what those girls have done to the city" I said

"I hope the Rowdyruff boys are okay" Bubbles said

"I just hope they're still alive" Buttercup said, we then heard an explosion and to our shock we saw Brute fly out from one of the streets and land on the roof.

Buttercup POV

I was shocked at how badly damaged Brute was, her clothes were in tatters, her hair was a mess, she had two black eyes, she was missing several teeth with blood coming out of her mouth, and the rest of her body was covered in so many cuts and scratches that she looked like she had been through a meat grinder. We then saw Butch leap up onto the building and plant both knees into her stomach, Butch was now in the same condition as Brute was in, he then began repeatedly punching Brute back and forth across the face until she blasted him off of her "Buttercup, Bruce you two go and help Butch while we look for the others" Blossom ordered, Bruce and I nodded and we flew down to where Butch and Brute were.

When we arrived we saw the two standing on the road throwing punches and kicks at each other "should we help?" Bruce asked

"yeah I think Butch really needs a break" I said, but as soon as I said that Butch gave Brute one last super hard punch to the face which sent her flying back and slammed into the side of a tanker truck before falling to the ground and lying still. I saw Butch start to fall back so I zipped over to him and caught him before he hit the ground

"hey Buttercup about time you showed up" he said with a chuckle before passing out

"well I know not to mess with you in the future" I said with a giggle

"hey Buttercup what should we do with her" Bruce said as he dragged Brute along the ground

"let's take these two back to our place" I said as I picked up Butch while Bruce held Brute by her leg and we flew back to my place.

Bubbles POV

We next found Boomer and Brat who were just as messed up as Brute only Boomer's left arm hung limply at his side and he had a large gash on his body that went from above his right moob down to his left hip. Blossom, Bradley, Berk, and I saw Boomer and Brat trying to fire energy blasts at each other but all that came out was smoke "they don't have anything left" Berk said, I then flew down and kicked Brat hard in the face sending her flying back and crashing through buildings.

Boomer gave me a tired smile "hey Bubbles I was wondering when you'd come" he said but I didn't really hear him all I was focused on was the massive gash on his body

"we need to get you to the hospital" I said I turned and saw what remained of the hospital collapse "or I could take you to my dad" I said

"hey Bubbles what should we do with her?" Bradley asked as he held the limp Brat

"let's take her with us, I'm sure your dad will know what to do with her and her sisters" I said Bradley nodded and we began heading back to my place.

Blossom POV

Berk and I soon found Brick and Berserk constantly clashing together they were in the same shape as the other's and it looked like they could still go on for a while "come on Berk let's help Brick" I said and we zoomed in to help. Brick kicked Berserk in the chest making her stumble back when Berk and I zoomed in and began giving her one swift blow after another, we then knocked her out with a double punch to the face "take her back to my place while I check on Brick" I said to Berk, he nodded and picked up Berserk before flying off.

I zipped over to Brick who was now on his hands and knees panting "hey Brick sorry it took so long for my sisters and I to return" I said

"that's okay Bloss and thanks for the help" he said

"come on big boy I'll take you back to my place to get fixed up" I said as I picked him up and carried him back to my place. I was completely amazed at how long they must have been fighting, my sisters and I could barely touch them and yet the Rowdyruff Boys had basically pounded them into a pulp and judging by the fact the town was almost completely destroyed and burning it must have been one heck of a fight.

The Professor POV

I had been discussing with Jomo about the portal generator's we made it, turns out that we had the exact same blue prints only mine had the DNA locater in it where as Jomo's didn't. Soon Buttercup and Bruce arrived back carrying the badly hurt Butch and Brute, judging by the look on Jomo's face he had probably never seen Brute this badly hurt before "quick let's put the boy into one of my healing chambers" Jomo said and he walked through the portal back into his lab.

I looked at Bruce who was still holding Brute "what should I do with her?" he asked

"I...honestly have no idea" I said as I looked at the badly hurt girl. Bubbles and Bradley were the second to arrive, nearly everyone was absolutely speechless at the massive gash Boomer had across his body and he was quickly taken to Jomo's healing tanks as well. Finally Blossom and Berk arrived carrying Brick, who was still awake, and Berserk

"Hey where are my brothers?!" Brick asked as he looked at Brute and Brat

"relax Brick they've just been taken to Jomo's healing tanks" I said as he gave me a confused look "I'll explain once you're all healed up" I said and I told Blossom to go through the portal.

Bubbles POV

The Boys were now in the healing tanks which were gray and cigar shaped, each with a small round window like a porthole on a ship near the top where you could see the boys floating in a bluish-green liquid with a scuba-like breathing device in their mouth, they now had a peaceful look on their faces each.

"Well now that they're healing what should we do to them" I asked

"destroy them?" Bruce and Buttercup said in union

I saw Jomo's eyes narrow "it's the only way to prevent this kind of thing from ever happening again" he said

"actually I have a better idea" I said making everyone look at me "well remember that ray gun Mojo tried to use on us but we used his bathroom tiles to make his beam hit Princess" I said my sisters nodded

"oh yeah we can just get it off of the police and use it to eliminate the Powerpunk Girl's powers forever" Blossom finished for me and I nodded

"yeah I think that that would be an even worse punishment" Buttercup said and I nodded again

"okay girls you go get the device and we'll watch over the boys and the Powerpunk Girls" our dad said, we nodded and flew through the portal back to our world and went to the police station.

When we arrived we found that it was almost completely destroyed "lets remind ourselves never to make the boys angry" I said and my sisters nodded, we searched through the rubble of the Police station and soon found the evidence lockers we busted them open and began searching through them until I found it. "Darn it the place where the antidote X and chemical X are broken" I said

"don't worry Bubbles I'm sure dad can fix it easily" Blossom said I nodded and we began heading back to Jomo's lab. When we arrived back I handed the ray gun to our dad "unfortunately its broken, do you think you can fix it?" Blossom asked

"sure I can fix it easily...hey where's Buttercup?" he asked we looked behind us and saw Buttercup now just entering the lab

"sorry I had to go to the bathroom" she said as she entered the lab.

Our dad then headed back to his lab and in about 5 minutes the machine was fixed and ready to use, he then gave it to Jomo "you do the honours please" he said Jomo shrugged and zapped the girls "there now they should be powerless for the rest of their lives, if not then just zap them again" our dad said

"thank you very much" Jomo said with a bow which made me giggle.

Blossom POV

I watch as Jomo handed something that looked like a remote over to our dad "this is a construction remote, all you have to do is point it at a destroyed or broken object press the button and it'll be fixed in seconds, it's how our town looks so new" he explained

"wow that's going to help out a lot" I said with my sister's and dad agreeing.

About an hour later the boys were fully healed and stronger than ever "man that felt good" Brick said as he did some stretches

"I still can't believe you guys fought the Powerpunk Girls for 8 hours straight" I said (the fight had started at 10 and ended at 6),

"yeah when we first fought the Powerpunk Girls we barely stood a chance against them" Bubbles said while I remembered the thrashing they gave us.

"*Sigh* I'll admit it that you boys are stronger than us" Buttercup said

"thank you" the boys said proudly

"so who are these guys?" Butch asked while pointing at the Rowdyright Boys

"these are your mirror selves the Rowdyright Boys" I said and the boys all introduced themselves.

"So you guys hit one too many buffet's" Bruce asked

"no we were made like this by our mum, she used sweets, grease, and food that makes you obese" Butch said, that was thanks to our dad changing their memories the other day, my head still hurt a bit from the beating the boys mum gave us.

"Uh boys I think you need to start heading home you mum's probably worried sick" I said, the boys quickly said goodbye and left through the portal

"kid's why don't you go back to or place we want to chat for a while" my dad said, my sisters and I nodded

"but can we have that construction remote please" I ask my dad handed it to me and Jomo gave my sisters and the Rowdyright Boys one as well and we left through the portal back to our world. My sisters the Rowdyright Boys and I had fun as we fixed up the city using the remotes "wow these are going to become mega handy in the future" I said with my sisters agreeing

"you mean this kind of thing happens a lot?" Berk asked me

"yeah don't you have villains and monsters constantly wrecking your city?" I asked back

"nope the worst we get are thief's and thugs" Berk replied

"you're lucky then, we have to deal with villains and monsters on nearly a day to day basis" I said

"maybe we can swap jobs some time" Berk suggested

"yeah I think that would be fun" I replied with a giggle.

Buttercup

Within half an hour the city looked as good as new "man these things are awesome" I said happily with Bruce agreeing, we then all gathered up "man I'm both tired and hungry" I said with the others agreeing headed back. When we arrived back in the Rowdyright Boys universe we saw that the Powerpunk Girls were awake and swearing their heads off but they were too hurt too move.

When our dad told them what he had done to their powers they swore even worse, our dad rolled his eyes and turned to Jomo "I'll leave them in your capable hands" he said to Jomo who nodded "okay girls time to go say goodbye to your friends" he said

"see ya Bruce, keep out of trouble" I said

"yeah same to you Buttercup" he said and he gave me a hug, I smiled at this and gave him a hug back. Once we had said our goodbye's, me giving Brute a 'goodbye' punch for giving me a Mohawk, we stepped back through the portal back to our world and gave one more wave goodbye before our dad closed the portal

"will we ever see them again?" Bubbles asked sadly

"of course you will sweetie they're just a portal away" our dad said as he rubbed her head "now come on lets go get some dinner you girls must be starving by now" he said, our stomach's replied for us by growling, we all laughed at that and we headed up stairs to have dinner.


	6. Buttercup's Million's

Buttercup's Millions

Blossom POV

2 days had passed since the Powerpunk Girls had come into our universe and everything in the city was back to normal well almost normal it turned out that millions of dollars of confiscated drug money had been stolen from the locker's we had busted into to get Mojo's ray gun, the police didn't mind that in the slightest, the only thing they were concerned about was getting the stolen money back. Strange enough banks and jewellery stores had basically been busted open thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpunk Girls fighting and yet nothing was stolen from them, it was weird considering the type of city we live in. Today my sisters, our school friends and I were playing with a new basketball that Buttercup had got, she said a sport's store manager had given it to her as a thank you for repairing his store. We as well as the Rowdyruff Boys had decided not to use our super powers to make it fair to the others, I was now running along the court while dribbling the ball, Brick then blocked my path so I quickly tossed it to Robin who continued dribbling until she tossed it up into the air and it went through the hoop "she shoots she scores" Robin said while jumping up and down

"so that's girls 7 boys 6" I said

"yep but it's not over until one of us hits 10" Harry said and we continued playing.

Bubbles POV

The game went along great and I was having a lot of fun, it was now 9 each "let's win this thing" I said to the girls as Mary and Boomer stood in the middle, Pablo threw the ball up and Mary and Boomer both jumped, because Mary was the tallest out of all of us she probably didn't even have to jump, she then hit the ball and the game begin. It was intense but in the end Mary won it with a slam dunk, the girls and cheered and gave each other a high five each while saying how great we were and that girls rule, most of us giggled as we saw the boys sulking "awe don't be like that" Buttercup said in a taunting voice "lunch and drinks are on me" she said which made everyone except me and Blossom cheer and we all headed over to the nearest hotdog stand.

As we walked I moved over to Blossom "I didn't know Buttercup had brought money?" is said to her

"yeah same here, I hope she has enough for everyone" Blossom said and I nodded

"have as many as you want" she said, soon everyone had at least two hotdogs and a soft drink each, the Rowdyruff Boys however had 10 hotdogs and 3 soft drinks each. Blossom and I watched in awe as Buttercup pulled out a wad of money out of her pocket "that should cover everything and keep the rest for yourself" she said, I could have sworn I saw the hotdog mans eyes turn to dollar signs as Buttercup handed him the money.

We then all headed to the shade of the biggest tree in the park, once we were sitting we all began to eat, as Buttercup was eating Blossom and I made our way over to Buttercup and sat down beside her "so Buttercup where did you get all of that money from?" Blossom asked

Buttercup swallowed her mouthful "oh you know digging through storm drains, recycling cans, mowing lawns doing some side jobs for the Mayor that kind of stuff" she said casually

"oh okay then I was just curious where you got the $224 from" Blossom said

"I actually gave him $300 I was just feeling generous so I let him have the rest" Buttercup said

"that was very nice of you Buttercup" I said and I gave her a hug

"thanks now let's continue eating" she said and we did.

Once we had finished I had an idea "hey guys I have an idea let's work off our lunches with a game of tag" I said

"okay then, tag your it" Blossom said and everyone scattered I giggled and ran off to get someone.

Buttercup POV

I loved playing tag though due to what happened the first time my sisters and I had played tag, we vowed never to use our super powers in a game of tag ever again, I giggled as I saw Bubbles tag Kim who ran off to find someone else to tag. The game of tag lasted for a while until our parents started taking them back home, soon it was just down to my sisters, Robin and I, we were basically her ride home "well girls I think we should start heading home now" Blossom said

"yeah you can do that if you want but I'm going to do some patrolling around the city" I said

"okay then just be back by dinner time" Blossom said and she and Bubbles flew home while carrying Robin.

I grinned and went off to find some crime, surprisingly I couldn't find a single crime anywhere, heck not even an argument was going on "well I guess it's not a bad thing, I then looked in my other pocket and grinned again before I headed over to Townsville Mall.

I soon arrived home carrying a large box I took it in through one of my sister's windows and I placed it on the floor, I opened it up to reveal the new Titan Punching Bag, which weighed 500 pounds, had duranium holder and reinforcements, and was filled with pressurised bouncing putty, I set it up and almost drooled at the sight and I began rapidly punching it. Soon my arms started to get tired "oh yeah if I keep training with this I'l be be able to take down any enemy with one punch" I said happily to myself when Blossom opened the door

"what the! Buttercup where did you get that?!" she asked

"it was a gift for stopping a robber at the sports store" I said

"wow that's one heck of a gift, I saw in the magazine that that punching bag costs $4000"

"yep I know" I said and I gave the punching bag a hug.

Blossom POV

A week had now passed since Buttercup had gotten the punching bag and each day she kept getting more and more gifts, each one extremely expensive, I was now starting to get suspicious she now came home holding a football covered in signatures. "And where did you get that?" I asked her

"it was a thank you gift for stopping a robber" she said proudly

"Buttercup I know that something is up because there is no way someone would give you that as a gift for stopping one robbery" I then paused "you're not stealing them are you?" I continued

"what of course not, why would I do something like that when I'm a super hero" she asked

"just checking" I said before we all heard our dad calling out to us, we headed down to his lab and saw him holding something that looked like a metal hula hoop.

"What did you make this time dad" I asked him happily

"I call it the metamorphic hoop, all you have to do is to ether put a DNA sample in here" he said while pressing the side of it making a small tray come out "or you can use this special program I made that can ether allow you to make your own person or put a photo of a person on here which will download the information wirelessly onto the hoop you then press the button and pull the hoop over you turning you in to whatever has been put in it and to reverse it press the button again and pull it down over yourself" he explained

"ooo ooo I wanna try" Buttercup said

"okay then Blossom can I have one of your hairs please?" he asked me, I nodded and pulled a hair out and gave it to him he put it into the tray and closed it up and placed it on the ground. I watched Buttercup stand into the middle of the hoop while dad pressed the button and when he pulled it up Buttercup had changed into a perfect copy of me, it was like I was looking in a mirror

"wow this is amazing dad" I said

"I'll say" Buttercup said as she grabbed her new silky hair and stroked it

"and now back again" he said as he pressed the button and pulled it down over her turning her back to normal "well that's all I wanted to show you" he finished we nodded and headed back up stairs to do what we were doing before.

Buttercup POV

I zipped up to my room and closed the door, I was now admiring the new signed football I had just got the truth was I hadn't gotten it as a gift or any off the other stuff as gifts I had bought them all. You see when the Powerpunk Girls had been defeated and my sisters and I had to get Mojo's ray gun back from the confiscation lockers I had found a locker that was loaded with money I figured no one would miss it so while my sisters weren't looking I stuffed all of the money into a bag and had followed behind them so they didn't see. When we had gotten back home instead of going through the front door like my sisters I flew through our window and stuffed all of the money under my side of the bed before zipping down to the lab and making the excuse that I had to go to the bathroom. I decided to check my money sack and to my absolute shock I found out I was down to my last $100 note "darn it, I guess I've been going a bit overboard with the spending" I said to myself, I put the sack back under my side of the bed and decided to go money hunting again, it had been about 2 weeks since I had last checked the storm drains for any money so I decided to go searching in them first.

About an hour later I exited the storm drains soaking wet "seriously not even a penny, Townsville must be keeping a better eye on their money" I said and I dried myself off by spinning like a top. When I stopped I flew off and began flying casually around while thinking to myself 'there must be SOME way to make money fast' I thought before I almost crashed into a bank "legally" I said while looking up before I continued flying around, soon I spotted the answer to my problems. There was a medium sized black building that had a large sign on it that said 'Fight Club' in big red letters with a fist between Fight and Club, I flew down to the front and saw a small sign that said 'register inside' I walked in and found myself entering a very modern looking hallway I walked down the hallway until I came to a desk with a man sitting behind it "excuse me I'd like to sign up for the fight" I said

the man looked up from the book he was writing in and looked at me in surprise "sorry Buttercup but you're too young for this you have to be at least 18 in order to enter these fights, yes I know you can take on anyone who come in here but from a legal standpoint I can't let you enter" he said

I growled and left in a huff, I was now really mad as I floated above the building I bet if I only looked older then I could enter the fight no problem, then it hit me and a plan began forming in my head.

Later that night after my sisters had fallen asleep I snuck down to dads lab and quickly got to work, using the computer program dad had shown us earlier I was able to make a picture of what I would look like if I was 18 (her teenage version) I then downloaded it onto the metamorphic hoop I then activated the hoop and pulled it up and over myself so I now looked like I was 18 "awesome fight club here I come" I said happily and I zipped off to the Fight club as fast as I could. I was lucky I got there when I did because registrations were about to close I quickly sighed myself up under the name 'Brutalizer' I found out that for every round you win you earn $500 and if you win the final round you get $10,000, I was in the waiting room with all of the other contestants there were several tall and muscular bouncers in the room to break up any fight that happen. We had all been told that if we fought outside of the ring we were disqualified and any money earned will be taken away, another man entered the room only he was dressed in a suit

"ok contestants when your name appears on the digital board come out to the ring and remember when that bell rings anything goes" he said and he left.

Soon the digital board lit up and my name was first and I was going to be fighting against someone named 'Big Mike' I then headed down the hallway until I entered a big arena full of cheering people, when I stepped into the ring I made some tough poses but I stopped and scowled as people kept whistling at me like most men do to hot women, I then watched as Big Mike got into the ring as well he was a tall and very muscular man with long shaggy hair and wearing black boxer shorts. He walked up to me with a confident look "hey girly I suggest you give up now before I send you to the hospital" he said

"shove it" I said

"and begin!" the ref said, Big Mike threw a punch at but I dodged it easily before I gave him a super punch to the gut I then took a step to the side as he fell forward and landed face first onto the ring floor

"looks like I'm the one sending you to the hospital" I taunted

the ref then quickly checked him before standing up "winner by knock out is Brutalizer!" the ref called out at first everyone was silent but they all began to cheer as I exited the ring with my arm above my head

"easy money" I said as I walked back to the waiting room.

Match after match went by and I slaughtered the competition...almost literally, I had now earned $600,000 thank to the money I earned as well as some bets I put on myself all I needed to do now was win the last round and bam I'd get another extra $100,000 thanks to a major bet I had put on myself I was now in the ring with a masked woman called The Blazing Cook "and let the final match begin!" the ref said and we began fighting.

I was actually surprised at how good this woman actually was she had even managed to land 3 hits onto me which actually hurt a bit, just as I was about to make a quick knock out hit I heard a familiar voice "go mum, beat that bitch" I turned and saw the Rowdyruff Boys in the stand I then could have sworn my heart had stopped and fallen into my stomach, I was fighting Sarah! This was going to make things a whole lot harder. As Sarah ran to punch me I stopped her and got her into a sleeper hole she continued struggling against me until she passed out and I gently laid her down on the ground.

the ref came over and checked her "winner by technical knockout and the new champion of Fight Club, Brutalizer!" the ref said and the crowd cheered.

As I was given a belt I turned to Sarah and saw the Rowdyruff Boys at her side trying to wake her up "it's okay boys she's just asleep at the moment she'll wake up in about 20 minutes" I said in a tough voice, my body may have changed but my voice hadn't, the Medics then came into the ring and began to check her.

Once the crowd started to leave I went and collected my winnings in a total I had won $710,000 as I was about to leave I saw Sarah now awake and sitting on a bench while hugging her sons I smiled and walked over to them "hey" I said making them all look at me and the Rowdyruff Boys quickly getting into fighting positions. "Hey relax boys I'm not here to fight I'm here to give your mum this and this" I said as I handed her the belt and the $10,000 cash prize "you should have them more than me" I said as I gave them too her, I could tell she was about to refuse it so I bolted out of the place and flew off. I was now floating above the fight club looking at my winnings "awesome" I said before I looked at the large clock in Townsville and saw how late it was "well I'd better head home now" I said before I spotted something that could triple my earnings, I then flew off to Townsville's Casino Cruise. I avoided having my id checked by landing on the boat instead of on the docks, my eyes lit up as I entered the casino "wow it's like a giant bank only it's not illegal to take the money" I said before I headed over to the machine that had the biggest jackpot which was over 30 million dollars, I put a $100 note into the machine and I pressed the button and then delivered several electric shocks on it until it said 'jackpot!' on the screen in bright flashing letters. I cheered at this as a ticket came out of it, I grinned and took the ticket up to the counter to exchange it for my winnings. I was now proudly walking around with 33,709,900 "well I'm set for life" I said before I spotted a roulette table "although who says I can't have more" I said and I walked over to it.

As soon as the man said "next" I slammed all of my money on the table "all of this on 18" I said the man gave me a weird look before shrugging and he spun the wheel and then threw the ball around. I watched the ball and just as it was about to land on 5 I used my super speed and placed the ball on 18

"...wow" he she before clearing his head "18, you win $120,000,000" he said, I began drooling at the amount of money I had just won but I quickly snapped out of it

"play again only on 5 this time" I said and the man rolled it again, I watched the ball go around again and just like before as it was about to land on a different number I used my super speed again and placed the ball on 5

"...5, you win $345,000,000" the guy said making everyone around the table gasp

"play again only on 3 this time" I said

"are you sure?" he asked

"positive" I said

he gave a sigh "okay then" and the same thing happened again "3, you win $900,000,000" he said I grinned and took my money and chips to cash in. Once I had my $900,000,000 now in a large sack I headed home as fast as I could while kissing my sack of money, when I got home I looked through my window and saw that my sisters were still fast asleep, I quietly floated in and stuffed all of my money under my side of the bed and then I quietly headed down to our dads lab. I used the Metamorphic Hoop to change myself back to normal and I headed back to bed before anyone suspected anything, once I was in bed I thought to myself 'I probably never have to work a day in my life now, it's so great being me' I thought before I fell asleep.

I woke up to Bubbles shaking me while saying constantly "wake up Buttercup"

"I'm awake already!" I snapped at her and she burst into tears "oh for the love of... look I'm sorry okay I didn't get a good night's sleep and I'm a bit on the cranky side so stop crying" I said and she slowly calmed down.

Once she had stopped I headed down for a late breakfast "so Buttercup do you have anything planned for the day?" our dad asked

"yeah I'm going out with Butch for lunch" I said as I ate the bacon and eggs dad had made for me. Once I had finished my breakfast I had a shower and got dressed for the day, I took a quick check on my money and saw that it was still there before heading down stairs and I began watching the Simpsons with Blossom and Bubbles. Soon 12:00 rolled around and I zipped up stairs and grabbed about a $1000 out of my money sack "I'm going out now" I called out before I left through the window. I met Butch out the front of his house "are you ready to go big boy?" I asked, I loved calling him that

"yep I skipped breakfast like you said" he said as his stomach growled loudly

"good because like I said I am taking you out to the biggest lunch of your life" I said I then gently grabbed his hand and we flew off to the city.

We soon arrived at the biggest buffet in the whole city we entered the buffet and I payed for the two of us, a man showed us to our seats once we were seated in a table in the far corner of the room away from prying eyes we began going up one at a time I went first and got my food as well as a much larger plate which I loaded with food I came back to our table and put the large plate in front of Butch "eat up big boy" I said and he dove into his food while I ate mine like a person.

Bubbles POV

I was searching around my room trying to find Octi I had searched nearly everywhere "where are you Octi?" I asked before I got an idea "I know I bet Buttercup hid Octi under her side of the bed" I said and I zipped over to her side and kneeled down on the floor. "Octi are you under there" I asked as I lifted up the bed sheet, I smiled as I found Octi but my smile disappeared when I found a brown sack when I looked inside it I couldn't speak as I looked at all of the money. "DAD!" I shouted and soon Blossom and our dad rushed into the room

"what is it sweetie?!" our dad asked

"look what I found under Buttercup's side of the bed" I said and I tipped all of the money onto the bed.

Blossom and our dad had the same looks on their faces as I did when we saw the money "good lord where did all of this come from" Blossom asked as our dad looked through the money until he found a weird looking disk

"a Townsville Casino Cruise gaming chip I think I know what's going on I found out that the Metamorphic Hoop's last programmed person looked like a teenage version of Buttercup she must have used it as a disguise to get into the casino and she was ether very lucky or cheated using her power's" he said

"so what should we do, turn her in?" I asked

"no I have a better idea" Blossom said as she held a small badge that said Fight Club on it and she told us her plan.

Buttercup POV

After having lunch with Butch who was now extremely full thanks to me both feeding him and force feeding him, he could now barely breathe "man thanks for the awesome lunch Buttercup we should do it again sometime" I nodded and we flew back to his place. Once we arrived I paused for a second and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I flew back home as fast as I could

"why did I just do that?" I asked myself as I flew back in through my bedroom window.

When I entered my room I saw Blossom sitting on our bed reading a book she stopped and looked at me "hey Buttercup, how was your little outing with Butch" she asked

"it was great we had a nice lunch" I said with a smile

"that's good to hear" she said as I floated past her "oh by the way I saw an ad on TV about this place called Fight Club" I froze a bit at that "apparently tonight they're having a fight and with every round you win you earn $1000" she said, I almost drooled at this "it's a shame it starts past our bed time I would have liked to have fought in it to get some easy money" she finished "yeah it is a shame" I said and I floated out of the room with a massive smile appearing on my lips.

Later that night once my sisters and I had gone to bed, I once again snuck out of bed and down to our dads lab, I used the hoop to change myself back to my teenage look and I headed back to Fight Club as fast as I could "I'm going to be a billionaire after tonight" I said to myself happily. When I arrived I signed up under the name 'Brutalizer' again and I was now in the waiting room with all of the other contestants "fresh meat" I said I notices that there were much fewer contestants than there was last night and for some reason everyone was wearing a mask of some kind.

Soon the fights began, I won each of my fights easily as well as another masked fighter, the fights continued until it was finally just me and the other masked guy who had been winning all of his fights just as easily as I had, his name was Bulldog "upon special request Bulldog shale be joined by his by his brothers Buster & Bash" the ref said and two others entered the ring

"fine the more the merrier" I said

"and now...Brutalizer look around you" the ref said I did what he said and too my shock I saw the whole audience flickered a bit before they disappeared to reveal that all of the seats where empty except for...my dad and sister's! I saw Blossom holding my sack of money and our dad holding the Metamorphic Hoop.

I then saw the contestants who were now around the outside of the ring take off their masks to reveal that they were all villains of Townsville ranging from the Amoeba Boys to Him I then looked at the three guys in the ring take off their masks to reveal that they looked like teenage versions of the Rowdyruff Boys "sorry Buttercup but maybe this'll teach you not to steal and cheat" Brick said

"and let the final match begin!" I said and the boys shot towards me.

I woke up on a very uncomfortable bed with a massive head ache, I looked down and saw I was back to my normal self, I then realised how much pain I was in as I sat up and found myself in a jail cell "why the heck am I here" I said I then saw a piece of paper on my lap I found out that it was a note, I began to read it:

Buttercup

I hope this has taught you a lesson, we have returned everything you bought with no refund, we payed each villain $10,000 each to help us teach you a lesson, we gave the money back to the fight club and casino, we'll bail you out in a week and give what money's left to charity.

See you in a week

love Blossom Bubbles and dad

P.S. Butch is really sorry he hurt you and he liked the kiss you gave him

When I had finished reading I tore the note up and gave a very loud and greatly annoyed scream.


End file.
